Guardian Angel
by xxLunaTerraxx
Summary: Little Vincent always hated school, until he met a young, blue eyed boy who showed him what it means to be cared for. AU


**Authors Notation: **So I was looking through one of my memory stick things that I used to rescue some of my stuff from my old laptop (may she rest in peace) and I found this old story I wrote a couple years back using my favorite yaoi couple - CidxVincent. I don't quite remember why I wrote this except the idea of Cid and Vincent as elementary school kids was adorable as hell. lol!

I went back over it and changed a few wordings here and there but other than that it's pretty much unchanged since the first time I wrote it. :) As always Reviews and Comments are welcome!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFVII, Square Enix does. *whines* :(

**Guardian Angel**

Vincent clutched his chocobo lunchbox as he stood in the doorway to the cafeteria. He always hated lunch time. He never had anywhere to sit and the places he did find the kids there never said a word to him, preferring to talk amongst themselves.

Vincent bowed his head, keeping his face hidden with his black hair as he walked down the isles looking for a place to sit. Luck was on his side as he found not only a seat, but a totally vacant table in the far corner of the room.

Vincent opened his lunchbox as he quietly seated himself on the far end of the empty table. His ruby eyes lit up as he noticed his mother had packed him his favorite lunch: a peanut butter sandwich cut in perfect triangles, two small cartons of fat free milk and a little treat of chocolate chip cookies tucked away with an "I love you" note attached to them.

Vincent's mouth turned upwards as he read and re-read the note while nibbling on half of his sandwich. His eyes soon wandered away from the three little words to flutter around the room from one person to another. Vincent watched as his classmates greedily piled food onto their trays and ran cheerfully to their desired tables. He watched as people laughed and joked about the days events or plans for the weekend. He also watched as a few kids would hop from one table to the next, conversing with friends who where unable to sit at the same table due to lack of space.

Of curse none of them would ever consider sitting with him, laughing with him or even coming over for a visit. Vincent frowned as his eyes began to bubble with unshed tears. He really hated lunch…

**XXX**

Vincent loved recess though, especially the sandbox. It gave him, if only, a few moments to forget about the outside world and retreat into his own. Today he was going to build a huge castle where he would live under the protection of a special guardian. He always pictured what he would be like: eyes so blue that, when you looked into them, it seemed like they drained the color from the sky itself and smile so bright that even the sun would be envious.

_He would always be there to protect me and we would be friends….forever._

Vincent was so enthralled in his daydreaming he failed to notice a group of three older boys making their way over to his sanctuary. It wasn't until their shadows loomed over him did Vincent even look up.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Vincent blinked in confusion. Where these kids actually talking to him? Vincent made a show of looking around wondering if there was someone else nearby they could be directing their question to.

"What's wrong? Chocobo got your tongue?"

Vincent looked straight at the dark haired boy who had been speaking and pointed at himself. "Are you addressing me?"

The young boy looked from one of his friends to the other before all three burst into a fit of laughter. Vincent blinked in confusion as the boys continued to laugh.

"Um….did I say something funny?"

The dark haired boy, who had addressed him earlier, abruptly stopped laughing with a slight smirk on his face. "Man the other kids where right. You are a weird one." The boy's eyes wandered from Vincent to the large sandcastle he had been building. "What's that?"

Vincent followed the boy's gaze and smiled once he was aware of the subject in question. "It's the castle where me and my guardian live." Vincent began pointing out different sections of the castle. "This here is…"

Before Vincent could finish his sentence everything exploded in a wave of sand. After sputtering and cleaning his vision, Vincent watched in horror as each boy took turns destroying the remnants of his work, his castle, his dream…

While the other two continued to stomp on the now fully demolished castle, the dark haired boy stood triumphantly over Vincent. "Doesn't look like much of a castle for you and your _guardian _now."

Vincent's eyes began brim with tears as the boys continued to laugh. Vincent dropped his head, hiding his face from them, as his body began to shake uncontrollably. Slowly tears began to trickle down his pale face, small whimpers escaping his tightly closes lips.

"What's goin on here?"

All three of the boys stopped laughing and Vincent quickly looked up, his checks stained with tears, to see a blond haired boy around Vincent's age stomping toward them. At first Vincent thought it was another boy coming over to humiliate him, but noticed once he got closer that his question wasn't directed at him but at the others.

The dark haired boy turned his attention from Vincent to the new kid. "What did you say to me?"

A cocky grin adorned the blond boys face. "You heard me. Or are ya getten so old ya hearings going?"

The two boys, who by now Vincent had concluded to be the dark haired ones lackeys, lunged at the blond. Vincent's eyes widened, at first in horror at what they where going to do, but then in surprise as they where both flung to the ground. The kid's cocky smile returned as he brought his attention back to the one still standing.

"Look at ya! Picking on a kid way smaller and younger than ya. And to top it all off, you send yer friends to do the dirty work!" The blond child's eyes narrowed, "What kind of a man are ya?"

Without warning the dark haired kid lunged forward, only to be tripped by his target to land flat on his face. Vincent watched in amazement as the boy slowly got up only to run off crying about how "people where being mean to him."

After the older kids friends ran off after him, the blond kid sauntered over to where Vincent was kneeling. "Y'know, ya shouldn't let them walk all over ya like that."

Vincent lowered his gaze to the sand. "I know…but…I…"

Suddenly Vincent felt something soft on his cheek. He quickly looked up only to see the blond wiping his tear stained face with his hand.

"Names Cid Highwind. What's yours?"

A light blush coated Vincent's cheeks as he finally got a good look at the boy. _Eyes so blue that, when you looked into them, it seemed like they drained the color from the sky itself… _

"V-Vincent V-Valentine."

A huge smile spread across Cid's face at the name. "Vincent huh. How bout I call ya Vince for short."

Vincent's blush deepened. _A smile so bright that even the sun would be envious…_

Cid slowly got up and extended his hand for Vincent to take. Slowly Vincent took it and for the first time in his life…he was truly happy.


End file.
